Alora, Queen of Ishira
Character Stat Block Description Alora, first born in her lineage to be blonde. As Alora aged, she grew to be a beautiful human female. Her beauty was often compared to elves. Alora often wore queenly clothing, reds and lavenders. A harsh contrast to her brilliant green-gray eyes. Alora was slender but muscular. Alora wore no armor, but always had an ornate dagger at her side as a last line of defense if her soldiers failed her. About Alora was the first born child of Fenlar the Second, King of Ishira. From a young age, she was raised to be queen one day of Ishira. She grew up in a time of peace and always had advisors and aids to assist in any decision making. When Fenlar passed away, the throne of Ishira went to Alora. Alora was a kind ruler who was loved by the majority of her subjects. Only the wealthiest of merchants did not care for her, as she changed the tax rules to favor those who could not afford much. Alora's queendom was very successful against monsters, it is one of the few places in the world that has almost eradicated all evil monsters. She and her army helped push orcs, goblins, kobolds, and other nasties out of the smaller villages and towns. Alora reached the age of 38 before she was assassinated by an unknown party. Besides being assassinated, there is much concern and uncertainty revolving around her death. Suspicion fell on her most trusted aid, Ayn Rand. Alora's eldest son disappeared after her death, and her younger son Oliver also went missing shortly after. With no blood of Alora's to take the throne, Ayn Rand has been sitting in it as a placeholder. Civil unrest quickly spread across Ishira, and mercenaries, pirates, and monsters are coming back once more. History Alora was born in Petorris in the year 6095 D.C. She was born to Fenlar the Second, and Trisna. Growing up, she was separated from her brothers and sisters at an early age to be brought up as a ruler. When she and her siblings became adults, she was kept as a princess in Petorris and her siblings were sent out to other cities to rule or to live. When Alora was 17, Fenlar died in a hunting accident. Trisna, being not of noble blood was unable to take the throne, so it went to Alora. Alora never married, but carried two children from the same man, Kalgas Ahrir, an Enarian. Alora's children, Borek and Oliver, were both raised to be kings at Alora's request. Alora signed a treaty with Enaria in the year 6128 D.C. The treaty extended the peace and trade between the two countries for another 10 years - the sixth time the treaty had been signed by both kingdoms. Alora was assassinated in the year 6133 D.C. After her death, both her sons disappeared soon after. Trivia * Alora's character was first mentioned in the first episode of Trouble in Ishira. Category:Token NPC